


Pleasant Dreams

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I miss you all the time and even though I see you in my dreams every night and they're mostly pleasant dreams, it's still not the same as having you back. I wish I could have you back here in my arms and in my life again."
Relationships: Barry Allen/Abby Haver





	Pleasant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunknivesandplaid for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital/The Flash  
Title: Pleasant Dreams  
Characters: Abby Haver (Implied Barry Allen)  
Pairing: Abby/Barry  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Deathfic, Het.  
Summary: "I miss you all the time and even though I see you in my dreams every night and they're mostly pleasant dreams, it's still not the same as having you back. I wish I could have you back here in my arms and in my life again."  
A/N: Thanks to gunknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH/TF, Abby or Barry or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story. Everything you recognize belongs to their specific creators.  
Words: 1,077 without title and ending.

*Pleasant Dreams*

**Prompt from Fearless Fiction: (now defunct) **  
 _You know what's good about dreams?  
You can be with people who are impossible to be with in reality._****

****~Dream~  
 _The feel of his lips against her throat was like Heaven. One of the best feelings she ever experienced. The sound of his breath as he struggled to get a grip on himself made her go weak in the knees, knowing that he was losing control because of her._** **

****_She felt one of his hands brush her hair out of her eyes and when she looked up, hazel eyes met green and she could see how much he loved her. She could feel it, too. His love was in every kiss, every touch, and every word Barry spoke._ ** **

****_Abby smiled as Barry leaned in and kissed her. She felt his hands move down her body as he began to remove her clothes. It was only moments before she was naked, her body ready for anything and everything he wanted to do._ ** **

****_She watched as he removed his own clothes, then rejoined her and gently laid her back in their bed. When Barry moved above her, Abby pulled his body against hers and kissed him right as he slipped inside of her..._  
~End of Dream~** **

****She sat up suddenly, her heart beat quickly in her chest and her breath came out in gasps. She was turned on and sad at the same time. Abby looked around the house she used to share with her husband. Her dream was still on her mind and it reminded her just how much she missed Barry.** **

****Abby looked down at her wedding ring on her finger. She and Barry had been married for three years when he died. Barry had been burned to death by one of the Meta-humans that he and Joe had been tracking down during a case a few weeks ago.** **

****There had been a bunch of arson fires spread out through the city, and Barry and Joe had been looking into it; trying to find and catch the culprit. It had taken Barry and Joe a while, but they had finally found out who was responsible for the fires.** **

****The man who had killed her husband was Ronnie Raymond, the husband of one of Barry's best friend's. He was still trying to figure out how to control his powers and in the process had burned Barry alive during a loud and heated altercation between the two of them.** **

****Ronnie was the person responsible for the fires and for ruining the lives of many people, himself included. Caitlin and Abby had gotten close since Barry's death. Both of their husbands were gone now leaving them to lean on each other, and a few other people.** **

****Joe, Cisco and Iris tried to be there for them, but Abby and Caitlin could tell their attempts were halfhearted at best. They all missed Barry and Ronnie. What had happened had left a hole in the group; in the hearts of all the people these two men had left behind.** **

****Abby got up from her bed and left the room. She didn't bother to put her robe on and headed into the living room. A few moments later, she had a frame in her hand. Abby stared at a picture of the best day of her life, which had been her and Barry's wedding day.** **

****As she traced a finger over the glass, her eyes turned wet and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what to do now. The home that she and her husband had once shared, only served to remind her of what she had lost.** **

****Even so, Abby found that she couldn't sell the house. Moving in together had been the last big thing they had done together. The two of them had waited to move in together until they had gotten married. It had been Barry's idea.** **

****He had always been such a gentleman. It was one of the things that drew her to him. Barry was a kind and intelligent person, who never let anyone or anything keep him down. She set the frame back down and surveyed the living room which was full of pictures of the two of them.** **

****"I miss you, Barry." Abby said, as she walked over to the couch and took a seat on it. She pulled the throw blanket over her body and tried to get comfortable as she shifted so that she was laying down. "I miss you all the time. Even though I see you in my dreams every night and they're mostly pleasant dreams, it's still not the same as having you back. I wish I could have you back here in my arms and in my life again."** **

****She fell silent a moment later and reached for the remote to turn the TV on. She pressed the button and the TV came on. Then she pressed another button and the DVD Player came on, along with a movie. She usually switched out between watching all of Barry's favorite movies, and watching the DVD of their wedding day.** **

****As the video of their wedding day played, Abby couldn't take her eyes off her husband. Barry had been the most important person in her life. He still was, but things were different now. She was different now. She was almost twenty-one and was already a widow.** **

****She was also more closed off since Barry died. It wasn't something she could help. She just found it was easier to shut people out, than to try and talk about what she was thinking or feeling. She knew that Barry wouldn't want her to act this way, but Abby was unsure of how else to act.** **

****A sad smile curved her lips as she watched the DVD. It was at the part where she and Barry had exchanged their vows. The sound of his voice still thrilled her, but it also made her ache for something she could no longer have.** **

****As Abby laid there and watched the DVD, she sighed softly. "You probably think I'm stupid for talking to you when you're dead, but I don't care. I miss you and I need to talk to you or I'll go crazy, even if you won't talk back." She laughed at how foolish she felt, but talked some more.** **

****"You know what's good about dreams? You can be with people who are impossible to be with in reality. The only bad part is when you wake up. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to wake up and lose you all over again." She fell asleep once more as she watched the DVD. Her dreams were of Barry and what could have been.** **

****The end.** **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
